Currently, digital cameras capture still and video images which are subsequently stored in memory. The still or video images can then be displayed by the user on the camera display at his and/or her pleasure. In some cameras, in order to enhance the viewing experience, a graphical calendar with each day is displayed, and an indicator is placed on the dates on which images were captured that particular day. The user may then select a particular date, and the images on that particular date are then displayed. In other cameras, all the images from a particular day are displayed at one-time, and the days are then scrolled through with all the images from that particular day being displayed.
Although the current cameras are satisfactory for displaying images, improvements are always desirable. More particularly, further human-factor efficiencies are desirable to enhance the viewing of images on the camera display. For example, since the area of the camera display is limited, better use of displaying the images is desirable. One such better use is eliminating dates that do not have images since they are not of interest to the user. Another better use would be to eliminate showing the images day-by-day in sequence since images from some days may not be of interest to the user. The present invention provides such improvements.